


Love (deeper than flesh, stronger than bones)

by sasshope



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasshope/pseuds/sasshope
Summary: It's so easy to fall in love that, sometimes, it feels as natural as breathing





	Love (deeper than flesh, stronger than bones)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a gift to an extraordinary person but hope you all are going to enjoy it

" Wake butterfly- 

it's late, we've miles

to go together "

 

Those were the first words Hwitaek heard Hyojong saying . His tone was neither too deep nor too soft ; it was like the autumn breeze when the sun still gently strokes your cheeks : exquisite and utterly perfect . He found himself quietly sighing and yearning to hear other words tumbling out of the boy's mouth : eleven words were too little to extinguish Hwitaek's new found interest .

He shouldn't have been in this class; he didn't belong there . Literature wasn't a class that he took; after all he had never been interested in it, even mocking Yanan for his love of the subject. Actually, the latter was the sole reason for Hwitaek being in said class at said moment . His best friend was back in their shared dorm room nursing a horrible cold and , being the good student he was, he asked his friend to go to his classes in his place to take down some essential notes . Of course, being the loving best friend he was, Hwitaek accepted the other one's horrible pleading so, at seven o'clock in the morning, there he was, standing in an almost empty class, bored out of his mind and prepared to fall asleep on the uncomfortable desk. His eyelids were heavier than lead and he was in that state of semi consciousness when that voice woke up his every sense making him more alert than ever .

He threw an interested half glance towards the speaker who irked such strong emotions inside him with only a few well placed words and was rather disappointed to discover that the boy was nothing special : a mess of blond hair who looked like it could use a good combing, a skinny frame - perhaps a tad bit skinnier than what it was deemed acceptable -, soot colored eyes under which dark circles lay heavily . He was dressed in the plainest white t-shirt and blue skinny jeans so, all in all , he was nothing more than average ... he had that look that didn't make him stand out in the crowd; he was as plain as his shirt yet his voice made Hwitaek moved in ways he didn't deem possible .

Someday you will hear that voice that will make you think that, perhaps, love songs are not as overrated as you thought before . Of course, at that point, Hwitaek still didn't know that the boy's voice wasn't the only thing worth mentioning about him .

 

***

 

Hyojong noticed the other from the first moment he stepped into the rather dusty and empty classroom . He had a good memory and always paid attention to his surroundings so that was why he knew that the boy who entered looking like he would rather die a painful death than spend another minute there wasn't actually a student signed up for that class. He tried to ignore his presence even though, for a reason unknown to him, it was impossible; it was like the boy took out the entire space of the room, dusted the air with his breathing. He was everywhere around him and it made Hyojong self conscious and on the edge. When it was his turn to present his homework in front of the class he felt awkward and his words, which he so carefully crafted on the page of his notebook almost refused to go past his lips . He found this disturbing, annoying, a little bit frightening. Even though he wasn't the most courageous person in the world, his way of writing was something he had confidence in. Before, it was never a problem to clearly read out the contents of his mind which he carefully crafted in verses or paragraphs or even disguised them as a character or another's words; but before there were no boys with fiery red hair who , all of a sudden, looked at him with an intense stare that he was not able to decipher . It unraveled him and made him flush. He wanted to run away as far as possible without looking back yet, at the same time, he wanted to sit right there or , perhaps, go even closer to the other and find out what that look in his eyes truly meant.

Someday you will look at someone and you will know that it's an enigma you would love to spend your entire life solving. Hyojong found the questions to all his answers in that exact moment , in that gaze, even though it was too soon for him to realize it .

 

***

" But do we really need a love story ? Do we really need to get hurt when it crumbles at our feet ? "

Hwitaek was as smitten by Hwitaek's voice as he was the first time he heard it only now some things changed. On the course of two months where he tagged along more than before , befriending some of Yanan's other friends, he came to some realizations which were all connected with getting to know that boy who had that voice that moved pieces of his heart that Hwitaek didn't even know he possessed. 

His name was Hyojong and he was shy . At first Hwitaek found that trait kind of off putting but soon he grew to find it endearing . Hyojong didn't flush red often but he turned his head away and his gaze down whenever he was embarrassed which was relatively often since he was good friends with the shameless Yanan and equally shameless Yuto . He didn't talk much but, whenever he did, his words left Hwitaek thinking and wanting to unravel the secrets that made up the boys mind . They were never alone ... just the two of them ... even though sometimes it felt like they where when the sun rays fell in such a way that made Hyojong look like an angel or some sort of ethereal creature that was bought into this rotten world to bless it with his unparalleled grace and knowledge. Sometimes his smile made Hwitaek bite his lower lip to refrain himself from sighing of happiness because being able to witness that genuine smile made him feel contented .

Someday someone will smile at you in such a way that it will make you feel that the entire world has been covered in glittering gold . Hwitaek didn't know what he felt about the other, just that it made his heart feel at peace even in the moments it should have beat wildly .

 

***

Hyojong was always capable of speaking out his mind freely but not so much when Hwitaek was around; it wasn't that the other boy made him feel threatened , even though some of his gazes made Hyojong's breath hitch . Actually it was and it wasn't about Hwitaek at the same time. In front of the other boy Hyojong wanted to speak and have his words actually mean something. He didn't want to spill empty words here and there , not when Hwitaek's presence , his undivided attention even in a crowded room, left his body tingling and trembling; not when the desire to have the other close, as close as possible, clawed at the core of his being.

" Oh, cruel boy !

Your smile is so bright ...

Oh, cruel boy !

It rips me apart "

 

One day someone will make you feel such strong emotions that you will realize why you feel lonely and empty when you sit there by yourself at night . Hyojong's feelings towards Hwitaek made him confused but one thing was crystal clear : he wanted the older boy to be closer to him .

 

***

" One person's poem is another person's obscene moan. One person's truth is another person's sacrilege . "

Perhaps the sole reason for Hwitaek and Hyojong never being left together was Hwitaek's lack of restraint. The first time they found themselves alone Hwitaek ravaged the other with hungry kisses . In reality, there was nothing romantic about the college's indoor basketball court and, even though Hwitaek thought Hyojong deserved all the fairytale romantic moments , even though Hwitaek imagined how it would feel to hold the other's naked body countless times it was never in that god damned basketball room which could use a good washing session but Hwitaek couldn't refrain himself; and Hyojong was so accepting , so open for him, so pretty begging for more marks upon his fair, unblemished skin that the older couldn't help but give in . Hyojong was lovely with the ways in which he held Hwitaek's body so close to his and with the way he left shy kisses upon his neck . Hyojong was perfect in the ways he gave himself completely to Hwitaek . The floor was dirty and there was dust in the air illuminated by the setting sun and it shouldn't have felt as perfect as it did. But maybe it wasn't about the scenery, the surroundings; It was all about Hwitaek loving Hyojong with all that he was and Hyojong returning his feelings wholeheartedly. Perhaps it was more about the way in which Hwitaek held Hyojong's hand and looked into his eyes than the way in which he pushed in and out of the other's pliant body .

Someday someone is going to look at you like you are their whole universe and you will smile because you know that is true.

Someday someone is going to hug you so tight that all your broken pieces will be perfectly glued back together .

Someday someone is going to hold your heart and never break it.

Someday someone is going to love you so deeply that the feeling will remain ingrained into your soul and your bones .

Someday someone will love you as much as Hwitaek loves Hyojong and Hyojong loves Hwitaek and you will know that everything is perfect; you'll never again be hurt.


End file.
